


A sötétség új ura

by daydreamerwithwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, First Blade, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Episode: s09e11 First Born, pub fight
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerwithwings/pseuds/daydreamerwithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A sötét dzsekis alak körül még a levegő is hidegebb volt. Ahogy a szájához emelte az újabb üveget egy nem kívánt beszélgetésbe vonta be a csapos.<br/>„Vársz valakit, fiam?”<br/>„Nem. Nem igazán.” A válasza nyers volt. A szeméből a benne lévő üresség tükröződött. Valami történt ezzel az emberrel. Egy csapos ezt már csak megérzi. <br/>„Ennyi sör után nem ajánlom, hogy a volán mögé ülj. Van, ki hazavigyen?”<br/>Haza. Neki olyan sosem volt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sötétség új ura

**Author's Note:**

> Ez az első igazi próbálkozásom fanfiction írás terén, de remélem élvezhető történetet sikerült összehoznom. :)

A sötétség új ura

Halk rock zene hallatszódott egy kisvárosi kocsma parkolójából, a motorok közül jó öreg ’67-es impala tűnt ki. A hűvös estén nem sok ember húzta meg magát ebben a porfészekben. A bár gyakorlatilag üres volt, eltekintve attól a pár emberről, akik itt mérgezték magunkat már hosszú évek óta. Ritka is volt új arcot látni erre. Főleg egy fiatal valakit. A közel 50-es, kopott kockás ingű, szakállas csapost kezdte érdekelni, mi hozta ezt a srácot ide, de ha megtudná a történetét, el se hinné. Helyette felszolgálta neki már a harmadik üveg sört. A sötét dzsekis alak körül még a levegő is hidegebb volt. Ahogy a szájához emelte az újabb üveget egy nem kívánt beszélgetésbe vonta be a csapos.

„Vársz valakit, fiam?”

„Nem. Nem igazán.” A válasza nyers volt. A szeméből a benne lévő üresség tükröződött. Valami történt ezzel az emberrel. Egy csapos ezt már csak megérzi.

„Ennyi sör után nem ajánlom, hogy a volán mögé ülj. Van, ki hazavigyen?”

Haza. Neki olyan sosem volt. Legalábbis nem a szó szoros értelmében. Négy éves kora óta nem volt olyan hely az életében, amit annak tudott volna nevezni. De ha az otthon lehet egy személy, akkor az sosem vált el tőle. Legalább is nem hosszabb időre. A testvére, Sam volt az otthona. Az egyetlen biztos pont az életében. Ugyanolyan megtört, elkeseredett, mint ő maga. Csupán egymást tartották össze. Egymásért maradtak emberek. És mindent feláldoznak a másikért.

De ez a kötelék megváltozott közöttük.

Túl sok dolog változott. Túl sok hazugság, túl sok harc. Lassan kezdett az egymás iránt érzett szeretetük méreggé változni. És ez a méreg széthúzta őket, mint még soha semmi. Sem Azazel, sem Ruby, sem bármilyen démon vagy angyal, nem volt képes megtörni azt, ami kettejük között volt. Csak ők maguk. Dean jól fogalmazott, ők egymás Achilles sarkai. És most egy utolsó kis hazugságnak sikerült elszakítania azt a vékony, megviselt kötelet, ami eddig valami csoda folytán összetartotta még a testvéreket.

Ezekiel. Vagy most már nevezhetjük Gadreelnek is, oly mindegy.

Az angyal, aki megmentette Samet a haláltól. Aki megszállta a kis testvérét és manipulálta Deant. Majd rávette, hogy még Castielt is elküldje a közelükből, és végül Samet használva megölhesse a prófétát.

Dean egy percig sem gondolkodott a kórházban, csak cselekedett. Hiszen mi mást is tehetett volna, mint megmenteni a hozzá legközelebb állót, nem? De azt egy percig sem érezte, hogy ezzel elárulná Samet, és hogy, mindent tönkretenne az angyallal kötött alkuval.

_De sose bízz egy angyalban, ha ő nem Cas._

_Nem volt más választásom._ Ezzel hitegette magát amióta csak elváltak útjaik. Az sem segített volna rajta, hogy ha elhinné ezt. Ez is egy hazugság. Csak egy újabb rohadt hazugság. Talán ha egyszerűen elengedte volna Samet, ahogyan azt ő akarta. Ha képes lett volna rá, megkímélhette volna attól, hogy újfent csalódjon Deanben.

A Crowleyval történt kis kirándulás eddig sikeresen elterelte a gondolatait erről. Nem mondhatni, hogy élete legjobb élményei közé tartozott a közös vadászat a démonnal, de mindenképpen hasznos volt. Most, hogy magának tudhatja Káin pecsétjét, ami az alkarján ékeskedett legyőzheti Abaddont. Már csak Crowleynak kell elhoznia neki a kést, ahogy azt megígérte. Óh, jó ég, mikor kezdett bízni Dean ennyire egy démonban? Mindenesetre amíg Crowley válaszára várt képzeletében újra és újra lejátszódott a jelenet, ahogy megölni Abaddont. Lassan kiitta a sörös üveget.

Az alkohol mindig segített neki átvészelni ezeket az órákat, amiket a saját gondolataival kellett eltöltenie. Nem érdekelte, ha furcsa rémálmai lesznek tőle, vagy már a reggeli mellé kávé helyett is whiskyt ivott. Bárki bármit mondhatott, de az ital az életét csak jobbá tette.

Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a mobilja képernyőjére, de semmi üzenetet nem kapott. Legalábbis nem a démontól. De Castiel vagy négyszer kereste eddig, és mind ahányszor figyelmen kívül hagyta. Dean még mindig viccesnek találta, hogy csak mobilon tudja őt elérni az angyal. Ez a kis dolog mindennek ellenére is egy kis mosolyt tudott varázsolni a vadász szájára. De a pillanatnyi öröm hamar eltűnt, ugyanis nem akart beszélni Casszel sem most, sem a közeljövőben. Az egyetlen témájuk úgy is csak Sam lenne, aki jelenleg gyűlölte a testvérét. Úgy érezte még korai lenne bármiféle próbálkozást tennie, mert lehet, hogy Sam sosem akar megbocsátani a bátyjának.

Dean megdörzsölte az állát, a több napos borostát érezte magán. Majd visszanézett a pult mögött állóra.

„Elleszek egyedül is, ne féltsen.” Mondta kissé ingerülten.

Épp csak megérkezett, miután levadászott két démont, akikkel véletlenül összefutott. Abaddon követőit. Az utolsó mondta még mindig a fülében csengett, „ _Add át annak a ribancnak, hogy ti csak az előétel voltatok és ő lesz a főfogás”,_ majd egy végső döféssel visszaküldte a démont a pokolba. Remélte, az üzenet eljutott a címzetthez.

És most kezdte megint felhúzni magát, pedig ide lenyugodni jött. Inkább megpróbált a háttérben játszott zenére koncentrálni, de valahogy a többi ember hangját hallotta meg

Mind csak kicsinyes és hétköznapi dolgokról beszélt. Dean sosem tudott elképzelni egy ilyen jelentéktelen csevejt a saját életében. Neki a szellemek és egyéb lények levadászásával telt az egész élete. Harcolni a mítoszbeli szörnyetegekkel, amiért senki nem hálálkodik, kockáztatni az életét azokért, akiket sosem fog újra látni. A sors a névtelen hős szerepét adta neki, amit rohadtul unt már. De csak ehhez értett.

Bezzeg Sam. Ő máshogy állt ehhez az egészhez. Ő könnyedén képes volt a katonás rendet követelő gyermekkor ellenére és a rengeteg szörnyvadászat után is kiszakadni ebből az életből és visszatérni a normális emberek közé. Vagy inkább a halált választani, e helyett a reménytelen élet helyett. És most Sam egyszerűen feladta volna a harcot, inkább meghalt volna, magára hagyva Deant.

Deant ez csalódottá tette és rohadtul idegesítette.

Nem volt más választása, az egész élete arról szólt, hogy megóvja az öccsét mindentől, bármi áron. Mégis az volt az érzése, hogy ha John most látná őt, rettenetesen csalódott lenne a fiában.

És ennek a bűntudatnak soha nem lesz vége.

\---

Dean úgy érezte ideje tovább állnia. Kivette a zsebéből a pénzt és a pultra dobta, majd fogta a félig kiivott üveget és elindult a kijárat felé. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a kíváncsiskodó szempárokat, amik végig követték. Csupán egy farmerkabátos fazonnak sikerült felkeltenie az érdeklődését egy pillanatra egy elejtett mondattal.

„Nincs sok szerencséd mostanában, ugye?”

A vadász megállt az ajtóban. Az izmai megfeszültek az egész testében. Nagy levegőt vett és hagyta elrepülni a megjegyzést a feje fölött, habár tudta ezt pontosan neki szánták.

Amint a friss levegőre ért újabb kortyot gurított le a torkán. Lassan elsétált az impala mellett, mikor megállt és egy halk sóhajt hallatott.

„Miért cseszek el mindent… ” Az üveget még jobban megmarkolta, aztán teljes erejéből a földhöz csapta azt. „… ami fontos nekem ebben a rohadt életben?” Most már kiabált, de nem érdekelte ki hallja. De lehet, hogy kellett volna, hogy érdekelje.

A távolból motorok zúgása lett egyre erőteljesebb. Pillanatokkal később már a fényszórók fénye vakította meg a vadászt, ahogy a chopperek begurultak a parkolóba.

Dean már a kulcscsomójával babrált, mikor a motorok leálltak és az egyikük odakiáltott neki.

„Ez a te mocskod?” Lassan az üvegszilánkokhoz sétált miközben levette a bukósisakját a nagydarab fickó.

Ennél jobban már nem is végződhetne az estéje - gondolta. Kezeit a kocsi tetejére helyezte és megnyalta a szája sarkát, majd a másikhoz fordult.

„És ha igen?” Válaszolta közönyösen. Neki erre nem volt ideje.

„Kiskirálynak érzed magad? Nem vagy más, mint egy kis féreg, mind azok vagytok.” Mondta miközben a kezét a magasba emelte. Úgy tűnt, most már nem csak Deanhez beszélt. A társai mögötte nagy egyetértésben bólogattak.

„Most pedig takarítsd fel a szemetedet.” Parancsolta.

A vadász alig bírta visszafogni a benne felgyülemlő agressziót. A másik elé sétált, kezei végig ökölbe szorította.

„Azt csinálom.” Meglökte, még finoman.

„Egész életemben csak a saját és mások mocskát takarítottam!” Behúzott egy nagyot a motorosnak. „Úgy érzem, ennyit most megtehetek.”

Szemeiből düh áradt. Nem szokott hétköznapi seggfejekkel bunyóba keveredni, de az a nem kevés alkohol a vérében csak bátrabbá tette ez ügyben.

Még egyet behúzott neki, majd a vérző képével együtt felhúzta a földről. „Még mindig van valami problémád, vagy befejezted?” Kérdezte egy halott nyugodtságával.

Az csak helyeslően bólogatott és Dean elengedte.

Kifejezetten nem így akartra eltölteni az estét, ezért visszafordult a kocsihoz, hogy minél előbb elhúzhasson innen. A szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy a banda többi tagja bekíséri elvert társukat a bárba. Miután becsődültek, csak egy valaki jött ki az ajtón a sörét kortyolgatva. A nagy bunyóról már lemaradt, de mégis úgy állt ott, mint aki csak a következő felvonást várná.

És a következő felvonás nem váratott magára. Két alak jelent meg Dean mögött, bizonyára bosszúra szomjazva.

Sose akar véget érni ez az este?

\---

„Azt hittem megértettük egymást…” Kezdte Dean, de nem ért a mondta végére. Az egyikük ökle képen találta, a másik meg gyomorszájon. A kezük mintha kőből lett volna. Mire bármit reagálhatott volna, a kettő lefogta mindkét karját. A farmerkabátos férfi, aki eddig élvezte a műsort, most megjelent hirtelen előtte önelégült mosollyal az arcán.

„Mint mondtam, nincs sok szerencséd.” Nevetett. „De nem is én fogom meghozni neked.”

„Mi a francot akartok?” Nyögte Dean. A sziklaöklű alakok elszorították a vérkeringést a kezeiben. Az arcát alig érezte. Ember ilyen erős nem lehet. Szóval nem emberek. Ha démonok lennének, már rég a szétszedték volna, Ezek szerint…

„Angyalok? Angyalok vagytok?”

„Óh, azt hittem erre sosem jössz rá. Tudod nem az eszedről vagy híres.”

„Mit nem mondasz.”

A kabátja alól előhúzta a pengéjét és Dean nyakához szorította.

„Dean Winchester arról híres, hogy minden természetfeletti lényt megöl, ami az útjába kerül.” Elemelte a pengét a torkától és hátrált egy lépést.

„Amit beléptél a kocsmába hívtam a bátyáimat, hogy segítsenek levadászni téged.”

„Vettem a lapot, nem leszünk puszipajtások. De hogy, a vad kezébe kerüljön a puska.” Csóválta a fejét egy apró mosollyal a száján. „Na, az egy öngyilkos ötlet volt, nem gondolod?”

Ismét egy ütést kapott, most az arca másik oldalára.

„Most tesszük, meg amíg még alkalmunk van rá.” Magyarázta félelemmel a hangjában.

Dean feje sajgott, a szája vérrel telt meg, a karjaiból meg épp az hiányzott.

„Ti menekültök.”

Az angyalok összenéztek.

„Igen, nem te vagy az egyetlen ellenségünk, Winchester. Ha nem Bartolomeó emberei üldöznek, akkor Malachi-éi. A legtöbb angyal már választott vezetőt, de mi nem akarunk a testvéreink ellen harcolni. A szemükben gyávák vagyunk, mert nem választottunk térfelet, és most mindegyikük el akar pusztítani minket.”

Az angyal végig húzta a hüvelyk ujját a penge élén, miközben Deanhez fordult.

„És ezért, Dean Winchester, nem engedhetünk el élve. Túl nagy a kockázat.”

Dean kiköpte a vért a szájából. „Ne mond, mintha meghatna. Mert engem sem hatott meg a kis esti meséd.” A vadász próbált kijutni a kezek szorításából.

„Igazad van, nem érzek sajnálatot irántad. Én nem az az angyal vagyok.” És leindította a pengét Dean irányába.

Benne azonban volt még annyi erő, hogy a lábaival elrúgja magától a támadóját. Erre az egyik oldalán álló előhúzta a saját pengéjét, pont annyira elengedve Dean karját, hogy kiszabaduljon a szorításból. A szabad kezével behúzott a másik angyalnak, így ismét akadályozatlanul mozoghatott.

Gyorsan a kabátja belső zsebébe nyúl előhúzva egy kést.

„Dean, ugye tudod, hogy azzal nem tudsz angyalt ölni.” Harsogta a szakállas angyal.

Dean kezdte megbánni, hogy nem az angyal pengét hordta magával, Ruby kése helyett. De nem tehetett mást, mit azzal harcolni, ami épp kéznél van. Belevágta a kést az egyik motorosba szállt angyalba és teljes erejével a motorháztetőnek döntötte. A terve bevált, az a lendülettől elejtette a pengét, amit azonnal felkapott a földről.

Még egy ütés landolt a fején a másik angyaltól. Ettől elvesztette az egyensúlyát, de nem a lélekjelenlétét. A mögötte settenkedő angyal hátba próbálta szúrni, de a vadász megfordult megragadta a karját és a pengét a társába vezette, majd azzal is végzett. Mindkettő angyal úgy égett ki, mint egy pár fehéren fénylő tűzijáték.

Dean mostanra alig állt a lábán, csupán a harag fűtötte belülről. A szája és az orra ontotta magából vért, a kezein végig véraláfutások voltak, nehéz volt eldönteni a pofonoktól vagy az alkoholtól fájt jobban a feje. Az utoljára maradt alak erősebben megmarkolta a fegyverét, amikor tekintete hirtelen a bár ajtaja felé terelődött.

„Mi a franc folyik a kocsmám előtt?”

A pultos volt az, egy puskával a kezében. Mikor észrevette két mozdulatlan testet a földön heverve és a kezükben a véres késeket azonnal rájuk szegezte a puskát.

Dean megrezzent.

_Nem, ez nem történhet meg újra._

Hirtelen csak Kevin élettelen testének képét látta maga előtt. A fiatal prófétára vigyáznia kellet volna, helyette hozzájárult a halálához. Azóta Dean nem érzett semmit a fékezhetetlen dühön, bosszúvágyon kívül. De nem fog még egy ártatlan embert magával rántani. Nem lesz még egy ember _miatta_ halott.

Dean rákiáltott. „Ne gyere közelebb!” A kezével hessegette visszafele a pultos, de az nem tágított.

„Hívom a zsarukat, ti anyaszomorító gyilkosok!” A kezében remegett a fegyver. Nyílván az átlagos kocsmai verekedéshez szokott, nem a ragyogva meghaló „emberek” látványához.

„Mondom, tünés!” Kiáltott parancsolóan.

Miközben visszafordult az angyalhoz, - hogy folytassák ott ahol félbeszakították őket - erős szédülés tört rá. A gyors mozdulattól a bár kékes és az út menti lámpák sárgás fénye összemosódott. Mire minden a rendes helyére visszaállt nem találta az angyalt.  
Lenézett a földre és az elterülő halottakra. Talán megjött az esze és elmenekült, amíg esélye volt rá.

De még nincs vége az estének.

\---

Egy döfés hangja okozta nyögést hallott.

_Óh, nem_.

Az angyal átszúrta a pultos mellkasát. aki a térdeire rogyott.

_Nem! Azt mondtam nem halnak meg többen miattam!_

Dean arca jég hideggé vált. Elindult felé.

„Te szemétláda!” Mormogta alig hallhatóan.”Ez mire volt jó?” Felemelte a hangját.

„Nem maradhatnak szemtanúk. Most te következel, ne félj.” Mondta, mint akinek semmi tartanivalója nincsen. Elég hülye angyal lehet, ha most nem kezdett el pánikolni, ugyanis Dean nem fogja élve elengedni.

„Neked kellene félned, te rohadt szárnyas!” Ordibálta.

Mikor az angyalhoz ért, lekevert neki egyet. Persze neki nem csak az ökle, hanem mindene sziklából volt. Dean felnyögött, mintha egy életre kelt kőszoborral kéne megküzdenie. A másik megragadta a kabátját és elhajította a kocsi felé. Az esést az impala lökhárítója és a hideg beton tompította.

„Franc…” Suttogta a levegőbe könnyes szemmel. Kitudja hány csontját törte el alig tíz perc alatt.

Próbált a kocsiba kapaszkodva feltápászkodni, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett neki. Túlságosan kimerült volt. A fejét forgatva keresett valami, bármi használható dolgot, de a legközelebbi penge is az egyik angyalba volt szúrva és már túl késő volt elmásznia odáig. Az angyal már előtte állt, de Dean már csak egy elmosódott alakot látott. Ismét a kabátjánál fogva felhúzta a vérző vadászt és lekevert neki egyet.

„Elismerem, Dean Winchester, jó harcos vagy. De egy igazi katonánál nem lehetsz jobb.” A magasba emelte a pengét. „Vedd megtiszteltetésnek.”

„Kapd be.” Erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy a szemeit nyitva tartsa és ezt a képébe mondhassa.

Az angyal csak hümmögött egyet.

Dean Winchester. A nagy, megfékezhetetlen vadász, akitől minden természetfeletti lény retteg. Aki legyőzte az ördögöt. Aki megmentette a világot, kitudja hányszor.

Az eddig megtett út semmibe veszi látszott. Talán semmit sem ért az a sok megmentett lélek, ha a megmentő lelkét végül a sötétség nyeli el. De talán azt a megmentőt lehet sehogy sem lehetett volna megmenteni.

Egyedül fog meghalni. Egy kocsma előtt. Egy kis beképzelt seggfej angyal által. Tudta, hogy nem volt legyőzhetetlen, de mégis örült neki, hogy senki sem látta, meddig süllyedt.

\---

Dean fehér köddé változó leheletet engedett ki a tüdejéből.

Az utolsót.

A szemében lévő könnyek elmosták az előtte álló körvonalait, de azt tisztán érezte, ahogyan a teste felemelkedett a betonról. Az angyal erősebben megszorította a ruháját és elindította a végzetes döfést felé.

Nem érzete a sajgó karjait, sem a lecsorduló vért az állán.

Csak a fagyos levegőt.

A legutolsó ütés jól eltalálhatta, ugyanis már hangokat képzelt az utolsó pillanataiban. Egy ismerős, mély, rekedtes hangot. Valahogy elkezdte hiányolni azt a hangot.

_Nem a pont legalkalmasabb pillanatban._

De az a hang nem tágított, most élesebben hallotta.

\---

Még egy levegővétel. És még egy.

A döfés a szívébe. Az a pillanat elmaradt.

„Engedd el őt!” Követelte a hang. Dean próbált összpontosítani a hang forrására, de csak egy világos foltot látott. Aztán egy fontosabb dolgot fedezett fel. A pengét, ami 2 centire állt meg a szívétől.

„Azt mondtam, engedd el őt, Nemamiah!”

Az angyal, Nemamiah, halk nevetésbe kezdett, de nem fordult meg.

„Óh, már vártam rád, mikor bukkansz fel, hogy megmentsd a kis kedvencedet.” Lassan Dean testsúlya ismét teljesen a földön volt.

„Soha nem fogom megérteni a döntéseidet. Mond, testvérem, hogyan választhattad ezeket a sajátjaid helyett? Milyen érzés ezekhez hűségesnek lenned?”

„Utoljára mondom, Nemamiah, engedd el, vagy megöllek.” A hang birtoklójának sziluettje kitisztult, ahogy nagy léptekkel közeledett.

„Cas…” Dean észre sem vette, hogy ezt hangosan kimondta.

„Castiel. Te már az angyalok felét kiirtottad, a testvéreidet,” Visszapillantott Deanre.

„Ideje egyenlíteni a mérlegen.”

\---

A vadász egy utolsó kézmozdulattal eltolta Nemamiah pengéjét, ami a vállát súrolta. A másik pillanatban Castiel megragadta hátulról az angyalt és belészúrta a tőrt.

Pár másodpercre a környék fehér fényben úszott. Majd a fényesség eltűnt egy újabb kiégett porhüvelyt hagyva maga után. A test leborult, mint egy gyenge fal a vadász és az angyal között.

Castiel volt az. Megtalálta, kitudja hogyan, és megmentette, épp csak idejében. Az arcán az aggodalom keveredett a keserűséggel. Végül is érthető volt: most ölte meg még egy bátyját. Deanért. Azért az igaz emberért, aki most a saját vérében fürödve, védtelenül térdel előtte. Csak az árnyéka volt egykori önmagának.

Az angyal óvatosan felsegítette a másikat, aki nem ellenkezett. Túl kimerült volt már ahhoz, hogy megtartsa a megmaradt önbecsülését.

„Cas, mit keresel itt?” Nyögte ki végül, miután kitörölte a szemei közül a könnyeket.

„Azon kívül, hogy megmentettelek?” Kérdezte szarkasztikusan. Valami csak ragadt Casre, mialatt ember volt.

„Ja, igen, kösz azért.”

Castiel épp kinyitotta a száját, Dean azonnal félbeszakította.

„Cas, megtennél még egy szívességet?” Kérdezte megtört hangon. Cas csalódott lett a tudattól, hogy a vadász azt hiszi neki Dean élete csak egy szívesség.

\---

Dean már vonszolta magát, miközben a leszúrt csaposhoz siettek. Castiel lehajolt és a homlokára tette a kezét.

„Még életben van.” Visszanézett Deanre.

„Nagyszerű, akkor gyógyítsd meg!”

„Dean, szerintem előbb neked kéne segítenem.”

„Nézz rám, élek és virulok, de ez a pasas mindjárt meghal!” A sajgó kezeit a hasához szorította. „Kérlek, Castiel, mentsd meg előbb őt.” Dean a legszívszorítóbb hangján szólalt meg.

Akármennyire nem érdekelte az angyalt ez az idegen, Dean aggodalma fontossá tette őt. Igaza volt, a sérülései súlyosabbak voltak Deanénél. És Dean előbb segítene egy vadidegenen, mint saját magán. Mert ő mindig csak másokra gondolt. Castiel ezt tisztelte talán a legjobban benne. És talán ezért gondolta azt, hogy Dean érdemli a legtöbb szeretetet ezen a földön. A szeretetet, amit mindig is ellökött magától.

A mellkasára helyezte a tenyerét és a belőle áramló fény begyógyította az átszúrt sebet.

A csapos hirtelen levegőért kapkodott a tekintete a két férfi között ugrált.

„Megnyugodhat, most már nincs veszélyben az élete.” Magyarázta Castiel miután elengedte az idősebbet.

Ő azonban hálálkodás helyett a puskája felé nyúlt és rájuk irányította.

„Nem tudom, mik vagytok, de ha nem tűntök el innen három másodpercen belül, golyót repítek a seggetekbe.” Mondta egyhangúan, de annál meggyőzőbben, mialatt feltápászkodott a földről.

Dean lassan hátrált, a kezével húzta Castielt aki követte a példát, hiába nem volt félnivalója attól a fegyvertől.

„Gyerünk, Cas, húzzunk el gyorsan.” Mondta halkan a vadász.

Mindketten beszálltak az impalába, mellőzve minden hirtelen mozdulatot. Az öreg csapos a fegyvert végig feléjük tartotta, de még ilyen távolságból is jól látható volt a szemében csillogó könnyek a sokktól vagy a félelemtől. Ez is csak egy átlagos reakció amihez Dean és az összes vadász már réges-rég hozzászokott.

Miután Dean beindította a motort és kihajtott a parkolóból, Castiel eldöntötte kissé a fejét, összezavarodott.

„Nem értem. Segítettünk ezen az emberen, mégis miért akart lelőni minket. Nem az ellenkezője lett volna az elvárható viselkedés ilyen helyzetekben?”

Castiel kicsivel több, mint két hónapig volt az emberek klubjában, ez alatt megismerkedhetett jószívű emberekkel, de kapzsikkal annál valószínűbb. Dean nem csodálta volna, hogy ha kiábrándult belőlük az angyal. De a vadász tévedett. Castiel így csak jobban megértette a folyamatot, ami szerint működik egy ember. Azt, hogy mennyi minden befolyásolja még egy egyszerű döntés meghozatalában is. Az angyalnak gyakran kellett szembenéznie ezekkel a döntésekkel: éhezik vagy lop, elmenekül vagy az ereje nélkül harcol tovább. Castiel csak remélte, hogy átélt tapasztalatok segítenek majd neki, hogy jobb angyal lehessen. De nem csak jobb harcos akart lenni, és helyrehozni a hibáit a testvéreivel. Még fontosabb, hogy az igazabbnak hitt családját, a Winchestereket, újra egyenesbe hozza egymással.

„Nem minden ember képes arra, Cas,” Beszívta a levegőt, majd nagyot nyelt.

„Dean, itt az ideje, hogy rajtad is segítsek. Nem kellene ilyen állapotban vezetned.” Fordult felé az angyal aggódó tekintettel.

„Nah, tesó, mindjárt ott vagyunk a motelnél, ledőlök egy kicsit és jobban leszek. Addig is, míg odaérünk, elmondhatnád te hogyan találtál meg.”

„Úgy ahogy a többi angyal, meghallottam Nemamiah-t az angyalrádión. Segítséget kért azoktól, akik holtan akartak látni téged.”

„Biztos nem hitte, hogy van még olyan lény a világon, aki bírja az arcomat.” Viccelődött.

„Én… én bírom az arcod, Dean.” Mondta bizonytalanul az angyal, félve Dean reakciójától. A vadász pár másodpercig az utat nézte, majd Castiel felé fordította a még mindig hasogató fejét. Egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj után csak ennyit válaszolt, ”Biztos voltam benne.”

\---

„Dean, kezdesz nevetségesen viselkedni.” Magyarázta Castiel ingerülten.

„Megmondtam, nem kell a kézrátevősdi. Nem akarom most, hogy visszakaptad az erődet, minden kis karcolás után elkezdj itt gyógyítgatni engem. Már rosszabbat is túléltem.” Felelte, amikor végre a motel parkolójába értek.

„De ezek nem karcolások, komoly sérüléseid vannak. Engednem sem kellett volna, hogy idáig te vezess.”

Becsapódott az impala mindkét ajtaja nagy zajjal.

„Hogy mondtad? Csak mert valahonnan sikerült ellopnod egy stricimobilt és elvezetned azt valahogy, attól még nem fogom engedni, hogy az én kicsimet vezesd!” Láthatóan Dean számára érzékeny témára terelődött a szó.

A vadász elindult a recepció irányába, kivenni egy újabb gusztustalan tapétával és ízléstelen bútorokkal ellátott szobát.  _Csak az ágy legyen kényelmes._  

„Sam legalább engedte, hogy segítsek.” Morogta Cas.

Dean megállt, ökleit szorongatni kezdte. Megfordult, de lassan nehogy a parkoló közepén essen össze, igazat adva Casnek.

„Úgy nézek ki, mint Sam?” Kérdezte dühösen. ”Mert szerintem én vagyok legkevésbé rászorulva bármiféle segítségre. _Én_ képes vagyok tovább menni, harcolni, _én_ nem adom fel! És legfőképp nem hagynám egyedül a testvéremet, csak mert belefáradtam!” Dean nem Castielre volt dühös, de még nem is Samre, de csak folytatta, „ _Én_ is készen állok a halálra, sőt alig várom! De addig nem hagyom el ezt a nyomorult helyet amíg, nem tettem meg mindent, amit tudok, hogy megöljem a gonoszt!”

Castiel nyugodtan hallgatta a másik kiabálását, csupán ajkai váltak ketté, mint aki mondani akarta valamit. „ És úgy érzed egyedül a te feladatod megszabadítani a világot a gonosztól?” Kérdezte egyszerűen.

Dean összeráncolta a homlokát és értetlenül nézett Casre. „Ezen most nem fogok vitatkozni.”

„Dean.” Szólalt meg finom hangon az angyal. Már Dean előtt állt. Érezte a vadászban pumpáló vér felhevítette körülötte a levegőt. És azt is látta szemében, hogy legszívesebben az angyalnak is behúzna egyet, de helyette meggyengült öklei csak az újszerű esőkabátot markolászta. Valami segítette féken tartani az indulatait és csak nézte a másikat.

Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékezett egy lágy érintés a homlokán és utána a végtelen, mégis megnyugtató sötétség.

\---

Az izmaiban elernyedtek, az egész teste eggyé vált a matraccal. A hasán feküdt, kezei a párna alatt nyugodtak. Csak egy kopottas póló és a farmerja alkotta az alkalmi hálóruháját. A vastag takaró ölelése alatt a derekáig jóleső melegség vette körül, de a karjai már a hideg levegőt érintette. Nyugodtan lélegzett, mindaddig, amíg az őt nyomasztó gondolatok testet nem öltöttek egy álomkép formájában.

Egy bárban volt. Valami ismeretlen helyen, de mégis otthonosnak tűnt, a sötét kék falakról bandák poszterei lógtak, a kör alakú asztalokat pedig kockás terítő takarta le. Dean, mint mindig, a bárpultnál foglalt helyet. Még a Jack Daniels átlagon felülinek volt mondható. Miután egy újabb kortyot ivott volna frissen sült pite illata csapta meg az orrát. Igen, Dean egyre inkább kezdte megkedvelni a helyet.

Rendelt is magának egyet. A pincér odahozta neki a kínálatot, had választhasson a vevő. Dean rábökött a neki szimpatikusra, majd ismét a whiskyjéhez nyúlt.

A pincér elkezdte felvágni a süteményt mikor Deannek a szeme sarkából feltűnt a nem mindennapi eszköz. Egy állat állkapocsára hasonlított, a hegyes fogak marcangolták a tésztát, majd a tálca aljára érve kellemetlen csikorgó hangot hallattak.

Dean arca eltorzult mikor rájött ez Káin fegyvere. Az egyetlen kés, amivel megölheti a pokol lovasait. De mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, hogy megszerezze azt, a háta mögül székek nyikorgására lett figyelmes, ahogyan azokat eltolják a padlóhoz nyomva. Lassan hátra fordulva vette észre a többi vendég az asztaloktól felállva vicsorogtak, mint a vadállatok, akik vérszagot éreznek, szemük mind koromfekete lett.

Démonok. A valóságban undorító, kétszínű férgeknek tekintette őket, de most nincs rá szó, amivel kifejezhető lenne Dean haragja.

„Na, ki mer én és a pitém közé állni?” Kiáltotta el magát kezeit a magasba emelve. A démonok nem haboztak valamiféle morgással válaszolni.

„Na, gyerünk. Mire vártok?” Provokálta a több tíz fős tömeget. Kivette Ruby kését a kabátja belső zsebéből, amire megindultak, mintha csak egy startpisztolyt lőtt volna el.

A vadásznak az álmomban hihetetlen ereje volt, úgy érezte, hogy egy üvöltéssel képes lenne földrengést okozni. Ha két démont ledobott magáról rögtön ugrott rá még három.  A véget nem érő harc közepette a kést kereste, ami kézről kézre járt az embertömegben, macska-egér játékot játszva Deannel. Egyik kiáltás után a másik, a teremtmények fogyni látszottak. Végül már csak egy páran maradtak talpon. Egy fiatal csaj kezében pedig megpillantotta az este főnyereményét. Dean elégedett mosollyal a képén felé fordult miközben a többi démon támadópozícióban védőfalként körbe állta.

„Igazán nem tehettek semmit, amivel megállíthatnátok, nézzetek csak körbe.” Szólt fennhangon a vadász és végig pillantott a hulla hegyen, amit az elmúlt percekben varázsolt a bárban.

Ennek ellenére az elől lévők megragadtak minden fegyvernek használhatót, amit csak egy szétvert kis kocsma kínálhatott: törött deszka darabokat és félig szilánkosra zúzott üvegeket. Deannek gyomorból jövő, mély nevetése megfagyasztotta a levegőt és mosolyogva intézte el őket. Aztán a következő jelentkezőket.

Mikor kettesben maradtak a csajjal, a semmiből hirtelen két-két kar erősen megszorította a földhöz vágta, amibe az egész teste beleremegett. Megrázta a fejét, de tovább mozgott körülötte a világ. Nem is a világ mozgott, hanem ő. A lábainál fogva húzta két… két zombi-démon?

_Hé, ez az én álmom, és a halott démon a jó démon._

Egészen a pultig húzták vissza, amikor az egyik zombiszerűség térdepelve a lehető legkevesebb mozgásteret adta, a másik egyszerre csak Dean kése felé vette az irányt és nehézkesen kiszedte azt a kezéből. Most egy pillanatra sikerült jobban megnéznie ezt az izét; a mellkasán lévő vágást, amit Dean szabott rá, a ruhája a vértől ázott és istentelenül büdös volt. A kést lassan a feje fölé emelte, így pillanatokon belül megláthatta az arcát és valami oda nem illőt vett észre. A fejük eltorzult és megrepedt, mint valami rossz horror film rémeinek. Szemei egy ideig a kettő között cikázott, utána következtetés vont.

_Ti aztán ritka szépek vagytok._

Dean viszont nem volt kimerülve, mint ha soha nem is lett volna. Ugyanúgy érezte a pezsgő adrenalint az ereiben, ahogy a harc elején. Erősen megrúgta a pultot, hogy a rajta lévő dolgok ráhulljanak a zombikra. A terv sikerült, ezek ketten csak annyi időre zavarodtak meg amennyire szüksége volt Deannek hogy feltápászkodjon és a kés visszaszerzésével ténylegesen kivégezze azokat.

A terem akárcsak egy csatatér, testek tengere fedte a padlót. Egy kivételével. A démon egy kis szőke hajú lányba volt bezárkózva. Térdei remegtek, akárcsak az a különleges kés, amit a vékonyka ujjai között tartott. Menekülni akart.

Dean még sosem érezte ilyen könnyűnek a dolgát. Fogta a kést és kisebb erőfeszítéssel a szőkeség felé dobta azt. Mielőtt a lány megfoghatta volna a kilincset egy hideg fém fúródott a hátába. Egy kis nyögés hagyta el a száját majd összeesett.

A vadász átsétált a bár túloldalába, büszke volt a bunyóban szerzett győzelmére. Odaért a csajhoz épp lehajolt volna, amikor valaki tapsolni kezdett. A hang forrásába fordult és Crowleyt találta egy épen maradt széken csücsülve. Az arcán vérlázítóan idegesítő vigyor volt.

„Mi van, már a démonok sem tisztelik az álmok privátságát?” Kérdezte haragosan.

„Ugyan drágám, eddig azt hittem alig várod, hogy újra láthass.”

„Szóval azért vagy itt, hogy közöld, megszerezted a kést? Csak mert, tudod, létezik mobil, e-mail, sőt még postagalamb is, az istenért, miért kell az álmomban zavarnod?”

„Először is igen, megszereztem, ahogy az alkunkban állt, ne pazarold az időt hálálkodással, azt majd elintézzük szemtől szemben.” Rákacsintott a vadászra. „Másodszor, tudni akartam mennyire doppingol fel Káin pecsétje, és ahogy elnézem, eléggé jól működik a dolog.”

Dean a na-ne-szórakozz-velem fejet vágta, mikor Crowley megint beszélni kezdett.

„Tetszik, ahogy a dühöd átdekorálta a helyet, tényleg. A falak is szebben mutatnak ebben a színben.”

És Dean most eszmélt rá, hogy miről is fecseg a démon. A falak vér vörössé váltak. A szemei kikerekedtek.

_Mi a francot csináltam?_

Deannek nem volt ilyen jó álma már rég óta. De hogy élvezhette ennyire ezt a mészárlást? Démonok voltak, igen, de mind egy embernek, egy valakinek a testében. Gyorsabban kapkodott a levegőért.

„De ami a legjobban tetszett azt a végjáték.” Nevette mialatt az ajtóhoz érve, a lábával megérintette a szőkeséget.

„Észre sem vetted, hogy a kis szépség nem is volt megszállva.”

Dean lélegzete megszűnt. Nem akart hinni a fülének, de tudta, most az egyszer Crowley száját igaz szavak hagyták el. Meredten nézte a lányt, a késsel a testében.

Talán barna szeme volt? Nem… Nem emlékezhetek, hiszen neki is fekete volt, ahogy a többi _démonnak._

_Akkor mégis miért, nem tudom biztosan? És a kés. A hátában. Én állítottam belé. De nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna villámokat, mint a többi démonnál. Nem hallottam sikolyt, csak egy halk sóhajt. Az utolsó sóhaját._

„Nem volt megszállva.” Nyögte ki fájdalmasan. A torka kiszáradt, kirázta a hideg az izzadságcseppektől, amik a homlokáról lecsurogtak. A testét elöntötte a bűntudat.

„Ne vedd úgy a szívedre, csak elvitt a hév. Ő pedig rossz helyen, volt rossz időben.”

_Ember volt. De Crowley ezt úgysem értené. Akkor mégis miért volt nála az a rohadt kés? Várjunk, most hol van az a kés?_

„Crowley, hol van?”

„Oh, ne rám nézz, ez a te álmod, nem az enyém.” Kivette az egyik kezét a zsebéből és megvakarta az állát, a szemeit nem tudta levenni az ajtóról.

„De van egy sejtésem, hogy ha kinyitod, azt az ajtót megtudod.”

Crowley komolynak tűnt. Deannek viszont elege volt már ebből az álomból, fel akart ébredni. Most.

„Ne merd most abba hagyni ezt az álmot, Dean. Csak most kezd érdekessé válni.”

Dean forgatta a szemeit, de be kellett vallania, ebben az álomban már semmin nem tudna volna meglepni. Csavarodott a kilincs, az ajtó kitárult.

_Tévedtem._

Egy riadt tekintetű angyalt látott Káin fegyverével a kezében. Kényelmetlen volt, mégis képtelen bármi másra koncentrálni, mint azokra a szomorú kék szemekre, amik a belsejébe hatolva megdermesztették. Meg akart szólalni, de nem tudta mit mondhatna. Castiel sem tűnt túl beszédesnek. Csak ott állt pár lépésre tőle és csak hallgatott. Dean szavak nélkül is értette, csupán az arcáról kellett leolvasni. ’Miért tehetted ezt, Dean?’ ’Te nem az az igaz ember vagy, ahogy azt eddig hittem.’ ’ Csak egy gyilkos vagy.’

Dean szemhéjait lassan lecsukta, kezeit ökölbe szorította, remélve, minél előbb felébred.

\---

Felriadt egy nagyon rossz álomból.

A puha matrac és a meleg takaró egyszer csak kellemetlen börtönné vált. A szíve hevesen vert a mellkasában, teste úszott az izzadságban. Akárcsak abban a bárban. Oh, bármit megadna, csak, hogy elfelejtse ezt az estét.

Nehézkesen felült az ágyban és a szemét dörzsölte. A szájában keserűen érezte a whiskey ízét. Igen, tényleg furákat tud álmodni, ha bepiál éjszaka. De ezt biztos nem az alkohol hozta ki belőle. Sem a mészárlást, sem Cast. Nem, mint ha nem álmodott volna eddig az angyallal. De azok az álmok sokkal kellemesebbek szoktak lenni.

Amint elvette a kezét a szeme elől és felkapcsolta az éjjeli szekrényen lévő lámpát. Körbepillantott a dohos levegőjű szobában és megpillantotta a barátját, ahogy az ablakon keresztül bámul a semmibe.

„Cas?” Szólt az angyalhoz, de nem érkezett válasz.

_Nem jó jel._

„Hé, Cas, minden oké?”

_Gyerünk, Cas, szólalj meg. Mondj valamit, bármit. Csak mondj valamit, hogy tudjam, hogy az ott te voltál._

„Dean, nem gondolod, hogy sokat áldoztunk fel, hogy idáig eljussunk?” Kérdezte hideg hangon, miközben továbbra sem fordult a vadászhoz.

„De, Cas, én is így hiszem.” Válaszolta kissé értetlenül.

„Olyan sok mindent feláldoztunk már, különösen te, Dean. Az életedet is képes vagy feladni.”

„Cas, hova akarsz kilyukadni?”

„Ha így hiszed, akkor miért teszed meg ismét. Miért kell minden Winchesternek a halába futnia, újra és újra.”

„Mert te mindig visszahúzod a seggünket a földre.” Viccelődött. A humor általában oldja a feszültséget, de persze Castiel nem vette a lapot.

„Figyelj, Cas, lehet, hogy kissé felhúztad magad.” Mélyet sóhajtott. Próbálta a legjobbat kihozni a helyzetből. „Figyelj, haver, valamit el kell mondanom…”

„Tudok a pecsétről, Káin fegyveréről és Crowleyról.” Most már egyenesen Dean felé nézett.

„Rendben, akkor azt is tudod, hogy ez az egyetlen esély megölni Abaddont, ugye?”

„De milyen áron, Dean?

„Szóval te jártál az álmomban, ugye?” Kérdően bámulta a barátját. „Már százszor mondtam, hogy ez ijesztő.”

„Az ijesztőbb, amit az álomban láttam. Dean, ez a dolog átváltoztat.”

„Ez csak egy álom volt.”

„Ez csak a kezdet, Dean. És ez ellen nem tehetsz semmit.” Halkabbra vette a hangját. „Én sem tehetek ellene semmit.”

„Hát akkor nincs választásom, mint előre, nem igaz? Ez már az én feladatom. Megölni Abaddont, majd Crowleyt és a többi rohadt démont.”

Castielt sosem látta még ilyen csalódottnak. Gyűlölte amikor Cas így nézett rá. Rosszabb volt, mint a bűntudat, amit azok a kék szempárok ébresztettek benne. Bármilyen jó dolgot is akart tenni a világnak, a környezetében lévőknek csak ártani tudott. Most legszívesebben átölelte volna az angyalt és soha nem eresztené el.

„De ha segíteni akarsz, nyugodtan vedd át a felét.”

„Hogy érted?”

„Megoldhatnád a dolgot odafenn, tudod, az angyalokkal.” Pár lépéssel közelebb ért Castielhez. „ Most, hogy teljesen a régi vagy, seggbe rúghatnád Metatront és Gadreelt. Gadreelt duplán.”

„Mindent megteszek, amit csak tudok, hogy visszavezessem a testvéreimet a mennyországba.” Sóhajtotta.

Castiel két erős kart érzett maga körül, ami szorosan a másik testéhez fogta. Dean ujjai az esőkabát gyűrődéseibe süllyedtek.  A feje olyan közel simult a fekete tincsekhez, hogy Cas bőrén érezte Dean minden egyes lélegzet vételét.

„Én… Én sajnálom. Hogy meg kellett ölnöd őket, miattam. Tudom, hogy minden angyal egy pöcs, de mégis csak a családod.”

„Nemamiah nélkül nem találtalak volna meg. Már ideje nem hallottam egy imádat sem. Azt hittem, hogy szükséged van rám…”

Dean úgy döntött nem akarja végig hallgatni a másikat. Épp csak annyira engedte el Cast, hogy láthassa az arcát.

„Fogd be, soha _nem fogsz_ nem kelleni nekem.”

Dean megszüntette a távolságot kettejük között. És az ajkai az angyalén landoltak.

A gondolat, hogy megcsókolja Castielt nem most merült fel benne először. Az évek alatt rengetegszer találta magát kellemetlenül, amikor Cas csak meredten bámult rá és még a személyes tér fogalmát is teljesen mellőzte ilyenkor. De a hosszú szemezések alatt Deannek is valami egyértelművé vált.

_Te jó ég, ez a pasi gyönyörű._

Ahogy a gyengéd csók véget ért, Dean ismét kinyitotta a szemét, ami találkozott Castiel vágytól megrészegült tekintetével.

„Cas, ez… Ez rendben volt?”

Oh, ez több volt, mint rendben az angyalnak. Egy pillanat alatt nagyot fordult vele a világ. Dean Winchester megcsókolta. Castiel szavak helyett egy hosszabb és tüzesebb csókkal válaszolt, amit a vadász kicsit sem bánt.

Pár perc elteltével már az ágy tetején feküdve folytatták. Cas Dean ölében ült, ujjai segítettek megszabadulni a felesleges rétegektől, mialatt a szájuk egy másodpercre sem váltak külön. Castiel végig simította a vadász vállát az alkarjáig, ahol megállt.

Káin pecsétje szörnyű látvány volt Castiel számára. Dean az igaz ember, Mihály földi megtestesülése, minden idők legnagyobb vadásza. A férfi, akiért fellázadt. Nem pedig a pokol szolgája.

„Ostoba vagy, Dean Winchester.” Egy csókot nyomott a pecsét fölé. „Ostoba.” Hümmögte a szeplős vállához érve.

„Tudom.” Magához húzta Castiel arcát. „Tudom, mi vagyok, de csak csókolj tovább.”

Az angyal csak nézte őt, a vágyakozó zöld szempárt, a szeplős megviselt orcákat és a borostás állat. Mint egy lassított felvétel végig csókolta mindegyiket, végül egy keserédes csókot adott a puha ajkakra is.

\---

A hajnali levegő hűvös volt, a felhők fátylai alól a nap csak ritkán bújt elő. A hotelből csupán egy alak lépett ki és vette az impala felé az irányt.

Dean jobb keze a kulcscsomóval játszott. A puha bőr után a fém rideg érintése frusztráló volt. Akárcsak a tudat, hogy ismét külön kellett válnia az angyaltól. Nehezen győzte meg Cast, hogy így a legkönnyebb: külön utakon befejezni, azt, amit elkezdtek. Ezt egyedül akarta végig csinálni. Mégis a lelke másik felét ott hagyta abban a hotel szobában.

Beszállt a kocsiba. és nyomban megjelent mellette Crowley.

„Ha eddig nálad volt és csak várattál eddig, esküszöm, hogy képen töröllek.”

„Megnyugtatlak, hogy csak múlt éjjel szereztem meg a kést. De udvariasságból nem akartam megzavarni a friss gerlepárt.”

A vadász erősen megmarkolta a kormányt, hogy az szinte fájt.

„Ha még ma elindulunk, mutatom az utat.” Szólt várakozva a démon.

A motor felzúgott, a rádió bekapcsolt, a kerekek elindultak. Dean tudta ez már egyenes út lesz a pokolba.

_Akkor csapassuk._


End file.
